Un día único para los dos
by blue kirito
Summary: Del deber, al fracaso a terminar enamorado. [Especial de San Valentín]


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un día único para los dos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Del deber, al fracaso a terminar enamorado.**

 **[Especial de San Valentín]**

 **Sinbad x Jafar**

 **.**

Sinbad, líder de la Alianza de los Siete Mares; monarca de Sindria, una de las potencias mundiales. Para aquellos bajo su sombra, un hombre al que le confiarían su vida y destino, para sus enemigos un obstáculo. ¿Cómo te deshaces de aquello que no sirve? Fácil, lo eliminas. ¿Qué mejor opción que un asesino que le sigue a todas horas buscando la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con su vida? Y ese es Jafar, no un joven que se arrepienta de su pasado trágico y desdichas, todo lo contrario. Nació y fué educado por los padres más maravillosos y dulces que hayan existido y aún viven. No, Jafar se convirtió en un justiciero, toma con sus manos aquello que a su parecer no merece existir.

\- Me haré cargo - le dijo al líder de su organización - Veré por mi si los rumores son ciertos.

Una vez la frase escapa de sus labios emprende el viaje al país del eterno verano. Llega como un turista más, no llama la atención y esgrime su amable sonrisa. La gente en el puerto y mercado luce feliz. Se da cuenta pasadas varias horas de que no hay crímenes. Aunque se cruza con uno que otro burdel, es debido a ello que la duda crece en su interior. Suspira centrado en su objetivo. Su regla más importante: no dar por sentadas las cosas.

.

.

Sinbad camina por los corredores de su enorme palacio. Llega a su alcoba y abre la puerta para entrar y cerrar tras de si. Lanza las alhajas que le cubren, al piso sin mayor interés. Se tira en la cama boca arriba para contemplar el techo. Se levanta al sentir una opresión en el pecho y toma asiento a la ventana. La brisa marina le sienta de maravilla, le relaja.

\- ¿Llegó mi hora? - interroga sin voltear.

El otro sale de su escondite cauteloso y se aproxima hasta un par de metros del rey.

\- Debo admitir que es la primera vez que me sorprenden de esta manera.

\- Tengo buena intuición, quizá fué suerte.

\- Apestas a perfume de mujer. Entonces es cierto que te metes con cuanta chica se te pone en el camino.

\- Me divierto un poco, ¿tan malo es?

\- Aquel que no puede entregar su corazón y ser fiel a alguien no tiene lo necesario para proteger a otros.

\- No lo negaré.

\- Te rindes antes de intentar luchar.

Se hace un silencio. Jafar toma con decisión las cuchillas entre sus manos y salta en un veloz y rápido movimiento. En cuestión de segundos tiene a su merced la garganta del rey.

\- ¿Acaso esperas mi permiso para continuar? - sonríe.

\- No estás en posición de ser insolente.

Algo detiene a Jafar, no son remordimientos, culpabilidad o algo similar. ¿Es esa mirada dorada la de un hombre con el alma podrida? Lo medita un poco, es extraño, misterioso e incluso seductor.

\- Está bien por ahora.

Retira el arma para guardarla de nueva cuenta en su sitio. Sinbad ladea la cabeza confuso pero de manera varonil, sin comprender.

\- Esto no significa que te perdoné la vida, es solo que odio cometer errores.

\- ¿Serás mi huésped?

\- ¿Para que me encierres en una habitación? No, gracias.

\- Entonces...

\- Tienes buena intuición, ¿o no? Adivina.

.

.

Tres guardias se presentan en el despacho del monarca. Miran disimuladamente al muchacho albino a su lado. Parece bastante serio, impone más no asusta.

\- Sería todo.

\- Como ordene su majestad - se adelanta uno que se inclina respetuosamente - D-disculpe. No es que pretenda ser grosero pero, ¿quién es esta persona?

\- Jafar, es mi nuevo se...

La aterradora mirada esmeralda le hizo entender que como le dijera secretario no viviría hasta el atardecer.

\- Visir.

\- ¿Nuevo visir? - el tipo arquea una ceja -Nunca tuvimos uno.

\- Es un puesto de reciente creación - suda frío - Lo tenía contemplado es solo que hasta ahora no había encontrado a la persona indicada.

\- Ya veo. Si nos disculpa, es hora de retirarnos.

\- Adelante.

El par se queda a solas rápidamente.

\- Que bien se te da mentir.

\- Gracias.

\- No es un halago.

\- Tampoco mentí.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Nada en particular - cruza sus manos sobre la mesa - En verdad siento que puedo confiar en ti.

\- Podría cortar tu cabeza en cualquier momento.

\- Pero ya es ganancia cada segundo que no lo has hecho.

Jafar podría discutir por horas con ese hombre pero sabe por experiencia que de esa manera no se conoce a la gente. Siempre fue más de ser testigo de los actos.

.

.

El visir se despoja de la ropa y mete a la bañera principal. El jabón recubre su piel y el agua remarca los suaves y delicados senderos de su anatomía hasta que escucha pasos.

\- Disculpa - le dice el monarca - no pensé que estuvieras aquí.

\- No me incomoda. Somos hombres, no es como si algo fuera a ocurrir.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

Sinbad se desprende del ropaje y mete a una distancia considerable de su compañero. Cierra los ojos con intención de relajarse pero un dulce aroma a ciruelo llega a su nariz, le inquieta.

 _«- ¿Acaso pertenece a Jafar? »_

Abre los ojos y se deleita con el joven aprovechando que este no le presta atención. Puede que su personalidad no sea del todo agradable, quizá solo necesite conocerle un poco más pero no negará que es increíblemente apuesto. Sinbad ha tenido intimidad con tantas mujeres que incluso perdió la cuenta pero el hecho de tocar un centímetro de su invitado le parece inaudito, un crimen. Y sin embargo la tentación le obliga a cortar distancia y extender el brazo en su dirección.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Le pregunta al percatarse.

\- ¡Quería el jabón!

Grita cambiando de objetivo. ¿Desde cuando es tan cobarde? Sinbad se detiene a pensar. Si lo desea lo toma sin dudar. No por nada se ganó el apodo de galán de los siete mares. Pero hoy, su usual valentía no está.

.

.

El muchacho albino es una caja de sorpresas, todas ellas sumamente gratas. El dirigente hubiese jurado que era un chico desvalido con nula experiencia en la vida. Pero no solo es muy inteligente, posee grandes conocimientos en política, astrología, historia y prácticamente cuanto ámbito existe; sino que además es bastante elegante, su etiqueta es impecable y conoce los platillos y vinos más finos del mundo, por si fuera poco los ha probado. ¿Cómo es que alguien así se convierte en asesino? ¿Y cómo es que formular esa pregunta le lleva a tener un cuchillo a escasos milímetros de su corazón, apoyado en la carne?

\- ¿Qué dije?

\- Alguien como tu no tiene derecho a saber de mi vida.

\- ¿Alguien como yo? - repite ofendido.

\- Disculpa pero no soy quien pretende cometer un crimen. ¿Es que mi existencia no vale para ti?

\- ¿Lo dice el rey?

\- El hombre.

\- No me gusta.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Como pasas de una cama a otra. ¿Qué hay de las personas a las que les has roto el corazón? ¿Por qué te burlas de sus sentimientos?

\- Jamás me reí de nadie.

\- No mientas.

\- Únicamente paso un buen rato en compañía femenina. Se dice que tengo sexo con todas pero lo cierto es que nunca fui más allá de las caricias.

\- ¿Me quieres ver la cara?

\- Si.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Sinbad toma el rostro del joven entre sus poderosas manos y le acerca de tal manera que sus labios prácticamente se rozan, que la respiración de uno golpea la cara del otro. Jafar abre los ojos en demasía además de ser incapaz de contener el intenso rubor que pinta sus mejillas.

\- Quiero verte la cara, y los hombros, pecho, piernas. Todo. No sé porqué pero es la primera vez que no me importaría llegar hasta el final. Quiero sentir tu calor con mi cuerpo, que tu aroma se impregne en mi piel. Recorrerte una y otra vez.

\- ¿Es lo que dices luego de tomar varias copas de vino?

\- Estoy sobrio y en mis cinco sentidos. Jafar, no eres un juguete, nadie lo ha sido.

\- No me conoces.

\- ¿Qué te digo? Tengo fama de ser sumamente fácil.

\- Tu, no yo.

Sinbad sonríe y acaricia con la punta de sus dedos los finos y exquisitos labios de Jafar que tiembla como una frágil hoja en el viento.

\- Me pregunto cómo saben.

\- Te quedarás con la duda porque hoy no será.

\- No tengo prisa.

.

.

La relación del par no cambia mucho durante tres meses, salvo el hecho de que Sinbad no perdía oportunidad para insinuarsele a su visir que le daba la vuelta. Pero a pocos días de San Valentín el rey decide que hará lo suyo formal. Que serán novios así tenga que obsequiarle medio reino. Ríe ligeramente, como si Jafar fuera a caer con eso. Suspira sentado al frente de su escritorio al tiempo que firma la centésima orden de hoy.

.

.

El visir se remueve en la cama, toma asiento y estira el cuerpo petrificándose de inmediato, un escalofrío le recorre la espina. Ha bajado la guardia. Si el rey hubiese querido eliminarlo era el momento indicado. Después de todo, ¿quién le asegura que todo esto no forma parte de un maquiavélico plan para asesinarlo? Sinbad es famoso por su encanto y quiera o no admitirlo, cayó redondo como abeja a la miel.

\- Es demasiado peligroso.

Sale de su cuarto decidido a cumplir con su tarea, más las lágrimas se le escapan a medio camino.

\- No puedo.

Llámesele lealtad, respeto, cariño o amor pero borrarle del mapa es algo que no puede hacer, ya no.

\- Soy un fracaso.

Sus pies se mueven por voluntad propia. Se despide del palacio, habitantes, jardines y mercado hasta llegar a un acantilado. Se para en la orilla, contemplado el mar y las rocas que sobresalen en la superficie. Sonríe con tristeza.

\- Adiós Sin.

Un par de brazos le sujetan con fuerza, no le permiten mover. El rey le estruja contra su cuerpo, posa el mentón sobre su hombro, olfatea el aroma de su cuello.

\- No hagas una tontería.

\- Le fallé al mundo. Eres un hombre perezoso, que escapa de sus obligaciones. Al que no le importa ensuciarse las manos con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. No todas tus intenciones son buenas. ¿Tú virgen? Si, como no.

\- Vaya, creí que en estos meses había actuado como el mejor.

\- Olvidé mencionar tu enorme ego.

\- ¿Qué me delató? Trabajé duro y fui un santo.

\- No puedes engañarme.

\- Aún así te enamoraste de mi.

\- Suena tan mal.

\- Es cierto - le susurra al oído, estremeciéndole - He tenido sexo miles de noches pero - entrelaza su diestra con la ajena - a partir de hoy solo quiero a una persona en mi cama. No un amante o una aventura, un compañero. Jafar - le gira bruscamente para sujetarle por la cintura - en verdad te amo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Fuiste el primero que se tomó la molestia de conocer al verdadero yo. No la leyenda de las historias ni al que fundó y convirtió un país en uno de los más importantes en una generación. A mi. Puede sonar ridículo pero...

\- No tanto.

\- Sé que voy a equivocarme. Que haré cosas terribles que incluso a mi me den asco pero tengo un gran sueño que deseo cumplir a toda costa: Un futuro donde todos sean iguales, necesitan un rey que se asegure de eso. Nada me haría más feliz que te quedaras a mi lado.

\- Eres tan egoísta.

\- Lo lamento - sonríe - ¿Es un si?

Jafar suspira pesadamente.

\- Como si pudiera negarme.

Sinbad une por fin sus labios a los de Jafar, siendo mucho más dulces de lo que llegó a imaginar. Catorce de febrero del año mil veinticinco, un día no tan común para muchas parejas pero único para los dos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo un SinJa como tal porque Todo Sentimiento es Invisible también tiene SinJa (y un poco de todo XD). Hasta la próxima! Ah si, soy consiente de que es más popular el Jafar dulce pero quería basarme un poco más en está parte de su personalidad y que no siempre está de acuerdo con Sinbad aunque al final, no pudiera resistirse XD.**


End file.
